Talk:Chris Winters/@comment-26416346-20150812175813
I think that in the next date, Sophia will try to intercept (kind of like megan) and threaten you like "if you dont call off this wedding then i will ___" Then chris decides that it is to dangerous to hold the wedding since sophia has been trying to hurt you, and she obviously meant what she said about the threats. you tell chris "no matter what sophia does we have to navigate the ups and downs of a relationship and still be there for each other, nothing she will do can take away from our moment, she cant control us like that chris i wont let her." chris then realizes that you are right (insert cheesy line and hug/kiss here XD) and he then decides to continue with the wedding. A couple days later you see all the magazines raving about his crazy ex and how her threats prevailed and how you and chris decided together that the marraige must continue and how nothing could stop how you feel about each other. During the few weeks before your wedding you become suspicious because sophia hasnt done anything since the party, and you think to yourself that since the wedding plans are all over the tabloids and magazines, that she must know whats going on, but you decide not to worry to much. On the day of your wedding chris is very happy because nothing has gone wrong. After saying your vows the man leading the ceremony asks if there are any objections, but right before he pronounces you husband and wife, sophia comes running in (she obviously wasnt invited) and says "I OBJECT!!!!!" your MC then is in pure shock saying "..." and runs over to chris who looks furious at sophia and holds the MC close saying "hey its okay" while your MC is crying and upset because sophia ruined what should be the happiest day of your lives. while sophia stands in front of Chris ur MC gets up and walks right up to sophia and says "you will not ruin this for Chris and me, nothing you can do will ever change how we feel about each other, and i wont let you bring us down not when we have gone through so much and i will not stand here and watch you take this away, not this time and not ever again." you walk back to chris and he kisses you and you walk over to lisa and ethan and adison and they hug you while chris calls the police to come arrest sophia and they say how much they love you and how your a great friend, then you and chris go back to chris' house and you sit with him and tell him how stupid you were because you didnt realize that she would pull something like that, chris then says he loves you and you both sit in silence as you realize how this day should have gone so much differently, and how instead of just returning home as boyfriend and girlfriend, you should have come home as husband and wife. You curl up next to Chris on the couch still in your wedding dress wondering why sophia hated the idea of Chris and you being happy together so much that she had to ruin the best day of your lives. the date ends.